


Trick or Treat

by OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl



Series: Sleepy Holloween [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Sleepy Holloween Week, sliiight Ichabbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/pseuds/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Jenny prepare to go out for Halloween. Crane is baffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of the Sleepy Holloween Event on Tumblr.

"She was dressed up as a bumblebee," Jenny laughed, "and mom had me as a ladybug."

Crane smiled, trying to picture the younger Mills sisters in such amusing costumes.

"Anyway," she continued as she handed him a mug of tea, "Abbie _hated_ it, because _she_ wanted to be the ladybug. She kept trying to sting me all night."

From a back room, they could hear Abbie's outraged shout and that set them both to laughing in earnest.

Jenny was Wonder Woman-- _Diana Prince_ , Crane reminded himself--for the holiday, and she'd procured the costume that Abbie was now donning before going "adult trick or treating," as Jenny put it. That phrase led to an explanation of "trick or treating," which had then led to anecdotes about the sisters' first experiences with engaging in the practice.

"That is _not_ true," Abbie called from the room.

"It is _so_!"

"Nuh-uh. _You_ kept pulling the stinger and it was starting to rip, so I told you that if I stung you, you'd get hives."

Crane almost choked on his tea trying to contain his laughter.

Jenny shook her head and mouthed "she's lying" at him.

"I am _not_ lying, Jennifer Mills!"

Jenny snapped her mouth shut and turned around guiltily, expecting to see her older sister behind her.

"You are safe, Miss Jenny," Crane said quietly, amused. "I suspect that is just your sister's preternatural senses being exercised. Sometimes I suspect she's clairvoyant."

"I heard that."

They both turned to see that Abbie had finished putting on her costume and was now indeed standing right behind Jenny. Crane's jaw dropped.

"Looking good, sis," Jenny said, coming around to subtly poke Crane so that he could compose himself.

He cleared his throat.

"Is--is that the _entire_ costume?"

His question sent Jenny into paroxysms of laughter while Abbie pointedly ignored her and answered Crane.

"Yes, it's the entire costume, Crane. Great choice, by the way, Jenny."

"And, um... whom are you meant to be, Miss Mills?"

He was having trouble not staring at her bare legs, the tightness of the bodice, or her... strange... circular--

"She's Xena! You haven't showed him Xena, Abbie?"

"Not yet. We did superheroes first."

"Oh, well," Jenny said, turning to Crane, "Xena is a warrior princess from Greece who kicks ass. Kind of a superhero, but not exactly. Aaand you're not listening."

Crane had followed Abbie to the kitchen counter with his eyes, still trying to process Abbie not fully dressed--or committing the sight to memory.

"You okay, Crane?"

Belatedly he realized she was addressing him.

"Er, yes. Sorry. You look lovely, lieutenant."

"Helps that if I have to Witness out, I'm not tripping over long skirts or running in heels, too," she quipped.

"So are you coming with us, Crane, or are we dropping you off?"

Crane scoffed softly.

"I fear I am much too old to wander 'round asking for candy from the townspeople, Miss Jenny."

"Oh, we're not going for candy," Jenny said as she collected her golden lasso from the counter, "we're going _adult_ trick or treating, remember? Our treats are hopefully gonna be an obscene amount of Jägerbombs."

"But we can drop you off first, no problem," Abbie added. "I could even leave the car at yours, take a cab into town. Probably best, now that I know Jenny's plan in full."

"You're not going to knock on doors for candy?"

A cheerful "nope!" from Jenny.

"But are, in fact, heading to a tavern to drink heavily."

"Possibly several taverns."

"Dressed like--" Crane indicated their costumes with a vague gesture.

The sisters nodded.

Crane is silent for a while, considering.

Jenny's phone chimed.

"Oh," she murmured as she checked the screen.

"What's up?"

"Hawley says he can meet us later."

Crane's head snapped up.

"I'll come," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to fill two prompts at once. Not sure how well I did.


End file.
